BizRipOffs
"BizRipOffs" 'is the nineteenth episode in Season 3 of ''Bizaardvark, and the sixty-first overall. It first aired on March 30, 2019 to 0.49 million viewers. Plot Zane and Rodney ask Paige and Frankie to come to talk to their class in hopes of impressing a couple of girls. Summary After Bizaardvark (channel) introduces the class to their latest video idea, Mallory and Tiffany create a channel of their own called LuDICraTs (a mashup of the words ludicrous and cats) and immediately steal Bizaardvark's video idea causing Paige and Frankie to seek revenge. Cast '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz *Maxwell Simkins as Zane *Elie Samouhi as Rodney 'Recurring Cast' *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Duckworth 'Guest Cast' *Eva Hauge as Mallory *Abigail Dylan Harrison as Tiffany *Christie Herring as Lucy Lightning *Lori Simunek as Tiffany's Mom Goofs *At first eight barrels of glitter are shown. Then after two of the barrels are spilled, only seven barrels are shown. The barrel that was in the bottom right corner is no longer there. *Paige says that she ordered 2000 pounds of glitter. But for there to be 2000 pounds of glitter in eight barrels, there would need to be 250 pounds per barrel. But when the barrels are spilled, it's obvious that there are only a few pounds of glitter in each barrel, and nowhere near 250 pounds. The barrels are also too large for the small amount of glitter contained within. *The word Brillo is shown on each of the barrels. That is Spanish. It's unlikely Spanish would be used when the rest of the wording on the barrels is in English. **The rest of the wording on the barrels says "Brilliant. Assorted Colors. For Arts & Crafts." *Lucy Lightning shows up at the Vuuugle House without first announcing herself, or even knocking on the door. Realistically she would have arranged a date and time to stop by. Trivia *Christie Herring had previously played a reporter in the "Brainwashed" episode of K.C. Undercover, in which Ethan Wacker also appeared as "Collin Cleveland." *This is the second episode in which a cast member has done The Floss. *This episode contains several portmanteaus or wombos as they are called in this episode. Here are a few: **wombo, a combination of word and combo. **destructinator, a combination of destruction and eliminator. **plurquoise, a combination of plum and turquoise. **ludicrats, a combination of ludicrous and cats. **pawscar, a combination of paw and oscar. **meeeouch, a combination of meow and ouch. *Rodney says "fa poo" when he means to say "faux pas" in this episode. Faux pas is French for false step and in English it usually refers to something that is forbidden, especially when it is done unintentionally. *In the original script: **Lucy Lightning was originally called "Lady Lightning." **She had a "Power Ring" instead of a "Power Band." **It was revealed Willow sent a 10 page letter detailing how to solve the World's environmental issues. **Lucy Lightning came in person because the letter mentioned that Willow did not use e-mail or social media. **Bernie got Willow upset by stating Fred the Furry Bunny wasn't real. International Premieres *May 17, 2019 (Hungary) *June 16, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2019 Category:Aired episodes